10 Ways to get Executed in Enchantia 2
by Isiah02
Summary: Isiah and Tom gives you 10 more ways to get executed in Enchantia. Sequel to 10 Ways to get Executed in Enchantia. Please read and review.


**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: Yo!**

 **Isiah: And welcome to 10 More Ways to get Executed in Enchantia. You guys seem to like the first one so we thought you'd appreciate a sequel. So let's get to it.**

 **Tom: To those that haven't seen the first one, go check that out, give it a nice review, then come back and read the first one.**

 **Isiah: Here we go.**

* * *

11\. Complaining about taxes

Ruby was taking a walk around the Dunwitty village when she saw Lucinda holding up a sign that said, "No new taxes."

"We must ban the new taxes," Lucinda said.

"Why are you complaining about the new taxes," Ruby asked. "You don't even pay them."

"Because they're too high," Lucinda said. "The royal family can do way better than this. These new taxes are completely unacceptable."

Sofia came by with a RGP and said, "I'm Princess Sofia motherlovers!" She then fired a rocket at Lucinda and Ruby dodged it just in time.

* * *

12\. Slipping on something underwater related.

Clover the rabbit was speed walking around the island at Merraway Cove. Not too far from him, Princess Oona, Princess Cora, and Queen Emmaline were having lunch on the island.

"It's a nice day today," Cora said.

"Yeah. Really nice day to eat lunch out in the surface," Emmaline said.

"Where'd my fish go," Oona asked.

Emmaline looked in her bag and found a Lunchable's fish sandwich setup. She pulled it out and asked, "Is this it."

"Yeah, that's it," Oona said taking the Lunchable's. When she opened the package, a piece of her fish fell into the sand. "Oops. Five second rule," she said getting up. But when she was going to pick up the fish, Clover ran by slipping on the piece of fish. He fell on his face.

"THAT WAS MY FISH," Oona shouted. "FEEL MY WRATH!" Oona then took her mother's trident and shot a zap of light at Clover.

* * *

13\. Straight up bad luck

Darriou was sitting in front of his house just watching the other villagers go by when his big brother Darrious came up to him. "Hey, little bro. Want this money," Darrious asked.

"Sure, why not," Darriou said taking the money that was in Darrious' hand. Darriou counted it and he came up with $690. As soon as Darrious went away, a royal carriage sped up and parked in front of his house and out came King Roland and Cedric the Sorcerer.

"Villager, show us your hands," Roland said in a loud voice. Darriou put his money in his pocket and raised his hands. He then got on his knees and Cedric came up and took the money that was in his pocket.

"I'll take that, Cedric," Roland said taking the money from Cedric.

"Hey, that's my paper, man. That's money," Darriou complained.

"This is drug money," Roland said.

"That's my money, man," Darriou said.

"Tell it to the judge, motherlover," Roland said as he ordered Cedric to put the handcuffs on Darriou and set him in the carriage.

* * *

14\. Hardcore Seduction (Similar to Seduction in the last 10 ways)

Zandar was walking around Dunwitty when he noticed Princess Hildegard leaving Dunwitty's Pizza.(Reference anyone?)

"Hi, daddy," Hildegard said in a seductive tone.

"Hey. What do you say we head up to the hotel I checked into here," Zandar said holding Hildegard close.

Hildegard slightly pushed Zandar away and said, "You're gonna have to do a lot better than that."

"What if I pay for dinner at Dunwitty's Pizza? How about that, baby girl," Zandar asked seductively.

"I'd say take me to your room," Hildegard said leaning her head on Zandar's chest.

A while later, Hildegard was on a bed in Zandar's hotel room watching TV when Zandar walked into the room. He laid next to Hildegard and asked, "Had enough to eat?"

"No. I'm still hungry," Hildegard said pulling Zandar on top of her. "And it's you I'm hungry for."

 **Isiah: The thing is that Zandar offered to buy Hildegard dinner. XD.**

* * *

15\. Using a window to go to the bathroom

James was rushing to the royal bathroom to see it locked. He knocked on the door and said, "Who's in there?!"

"Wait a minute, James," Amber said.

James groaned and slowly walked back to his room. When he went inside, he saw the window open and had an idea.

Down on ground level, Sofia was sitting on a bench playing with Clover when she quickly felt something drip on her hair. She gasped loudly and realized it was pee. She then screamed and made her way back into the castle. Heading to James' room and snapped his neck.

* * *

16\. Trying to steal one of the castle's flying horses

Wendell was sneaking into the royal stables to take one of the flying horses. He took one of the horses and made his way out of the stables only to see Sofia perform Shawn Michaels Sweet Chin Music on his jaw. He fell off the horse and onto his head.

"Bet you won't steal our horses no more," Sofia said stomping on Wendell's head.

* * *

17\. Time travel

"It's finally finished," Princess Ivy said admiring her time traveling carriage. "The time travel carriage is complete. Now I can go back to the past and go kill those idiotic princesses."

"YOU WHAT BITCH," Amber said appearing out of nowhere and slicing off Princess Ivy's arms.

* * *

18\. Being a bad rapper

Fluke was in front of the other mermaids in the mermaid colony. He was dressed as a garbage can getting ready to do a freestyle.

 _Yo, it's Fluke the Can Man_

 _Hop up right in that van_

 _Drop cups in my hand_

 _The Queen's daughters, I slam_

 _Yeah I said it- Bam_

Just when he was going to continue, Queen Emmaline, Plank, and Sofia swam up to in a not so happy mood.

"What did you just say young man," Plank asked folding his arms.

"I said I drop cups in my hand," Fluke said.

"No. After that," Sofia said sternly.

"I said bam."

"Before that," Plank said more sternly.

"Slam?"

"You said something about my daughters," Emmaline said even more sternly.

"Yeah, I slammed your-"

 **Isiah: That moment when you realized you've just kissed your life goodbye.**

"I mean what," Fluke tried to find a way out but he knew he messed up. Queen Emmaline gave Sofia her Trident and she used it to slap Fluke across the face.

* * *

19\. Creating a gang in the village

Prince Hugo was leading a group of guys with weapons to the Enchantia Castle when they were stopped by King Roland with a war hammer.

"What's going on here," Roland demanded.

"We're engaging war with your kingdom," Hugo said.

"FEEL MY WRAITH," Roland cried smashing his war hammer on Hugo's head killing him.

* * *

20\. Making a pointless sequel

 **Isiah/Tom: Wait a minute...**

* * *

 **Tom: Isiah?**

 **Isiah: Yeah?**

 **Tom: Don't you think it's time we made our way back to Soleanna before the guards figure something out?**

 **Isiah: I think that would be nice. Everyone, we hope you enjoyed the sequel. Another chapter of Adventure in the Kingdom: The Last Stand is coming soon. So expect that.**

 **Tom: And also don't forget to give this story a nice review. No flames as always. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until the next story.**


End file.
